Voldemort's Plan of Evil
by SYM803
Summary: Harry Potter's two sons, James and Sirius, are in there first year of Hogwarts, and they too have to fight Voldemort.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters I am using here. J.K. Rowling ( I am not her) will have all of her characters back in full health for the 6th book.

"I have a plan", Voldemort said. "Harry Potter's sons will be attending Hogwarts this term, so Hogwarts is under a new headmaster".

"Don't you mean mistress?"

"SHUT UP WORMTAIL! NOBODY ASKED YOU! IF YOU WANT TO STAY ALIVE YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME! ARE WE CLEAR?

"Yes Lord Volde-

"IT'S DARK LORD! IF I LOOSE xxMY VOICE IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Sire," Wormtail started, if you stopped screaming you wouldn't loose your voice.

"Thanks for the advice. MALFOY?!"

"Wormtail replied, "Remember stop screaming."

"SHUT UP!!!

"Yes sire," Malfoy answered.

"I need you to scream at Wormtail for me. He's acting like an idiot again. He'll need it in the next 5 minutes.

"Certainly," Malfoy replied.

"Now for the plan," Voldemort re-started, "There were only 2 wizards I was ever scared of. They were Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore, though still alive-

"Amazingly, Wormtail piped in, He must be-

"SHUT UP WORMTAIL! EVERYTIME YOU PUT YOU 2 KNUTS IN IT IS A VERY STUPID COMMENT!" Malfoy screamed.

"As I was saying, though still alive, he is living who knows where, and Wormtail, keep your mouth shut. Harry Potter has twin sons attending Hogwarts this term. If we can-

Malfoy said, "I would love to listen, but I have to go home. My kids don't know I'm a loyal servant to you. We'll me again.

Review! SYM803


	2. Dudley's Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Dudley's Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dudley, Vernon, Petunia, or Number4, Privet Drive. Also, making Dudley's daughter a witch was not my idea, rather it was PhantomTzipora's.

It was a very hot summer day in Little Whinging. It was a normal day as usual, in fact, you couldn't find a more normal town. And the most normal people you could ever hope to meet were the Dursleys, who lived at number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley Dursley was the director of a large firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He lived with his wife, Elizabeth, who was a skinny, kind person, unlike her husband, his father, Vernon, who like Dudley was fat, and had hardly any neck, his mother, Petunia, who was tall and skinny and had a lot of neck, and his daughter, Emily, who was tall, skinny, and thin, taking all of her appearance from her mother. She was sitting, watching her 10:00 TV programs, when she heard the mailbox slam. Emily rushed to get the mail (it was just her 11th birthday, and not all of her relatives had sent her money yet). There were boring letters and bills, but there was one book for her. It was labeled in emerald:

Emily Dursley

The Living Room

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

She eagerly opened it up wonder which relative would be smart enough to no where she was. The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Weasley

_Deputy Headmistress_

Emily stared at the letter in shock. _"I'm a witch! Wait till Dad hears about this. He'll be so proud."_

Emily started up the stairs, "Mom, Dad! I'm a witch!"

"That's wonderful dear," her mother replied. "Dud, did you hear, Emily is a witch.

"No she's not," Dudley answered.

"Yes she is; she got a letter from Hogwarts.

"Give me the letter, Dudley said, the anger rushing in his voice.

Dudley started reading and to his horror, she really was a witch.

"She will not be going I tell you!"

"Yes she is, Elizabeth replied.

"Dad," Dudley called. "Emily is a freak just like Harry.

"Who's Harry? Is he someone I should know about?" Emily asked.

Dudley replied, "He is, or was a wizard, probably got killed by that Voldee person. Anyway, he was my cousin. His parents got blown up, and we got landed with him. And believe me, he almost died countless times. 7 since the last time I saw him.

"WHAT! I WON'T LET MY ONLY GRANDDAUGHTER BE A FREAK AND RISK GETTING BLOWN UP!" Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs.

Elizabeth asked, "What's all this talk about being blown up? How bad can it be to be a witch?

"Very bad. She'll probably die," Petunia answered.

"Fine she won't go. I don't want to jeopardize her health," Elizabeth decided.

"Mom I want to go," Emily cried.

Just then, an owl came and dropped a letter in Emily's hand.

"I hate ruddy owls !" Vernon yelled

The letter read:

Dear Ms. Dursley,

We understand you are having difficulties getting applied for school. Enclose is Floo-Powder. Pack up the belongings you wish to take to school, take your trunk, stand in you fireplace, speak very loudly and clearly, say "Number 12 Grimuld Place, and sprinkle the powder. You will end-up in my house.

See you soon

Hermione Granger

"Where do you think your going?" Dudley asked?

"To school," replied Emily"

"And don't come back," Vernon yelled.

Ok. Now take your mouse, and move it to the box that says "Submit Review". Click it. Submit a review. NOW!


End file.
